


Magnetic Pull

by accidentalrambler



Series: You Painted Stars Over My Mouth [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, and rebellion, and the secret not so secret kink Jyn has for Cassian's hair, post scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: Post Scarif. Just a mini drabble revolving around a headcanon I have.Jyn loves playing with Cassian's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at rebelcaptain. Hope you like!
> 
> Comments are appreciated ;)

Jyn’s not an overly affectionate person. It’s not meant as insult, just a simple statement of fact, like that she’s a better shot with a blaster than he is.

Cassian understands this better than anyone, really.

There’s no room for sentiments during war, after all.

And yet, in the midst of chaos, blaster shots and smoke, he manages to notice something about Jyn.

She has a thing for his hair.

He catalogues it in his mind, another little detail to know, like how she always sleeps with her mouth ajar or the way her eyes light up whenever she argues with K-2 - not that she would ever admit it.

They’re on a recon mission on Rishi when it first happens. Jyn’s helping him put on a helmet, his hands still not fully functional after nearly freezing it off on Hoth. She puts it on but he’s unruly hair get in the way, falling over his eyes. Cassian huffs impatiently, trying to get them out but it’s of no use. It seems there’s a smile ghosting over Jyn’s face but he cannot be sure and then, she reaches out. His breath hitches in his throat and her hand stops midway, but only for a excruciatingly slow and charged second, and soon he can feel her fingertips brushing against his forehead.

He’s not sure if her fingers linger longer than necessary but he knows her touch burns - burns still even after they’re not tangled in his hair anymore.

They manage to get out of this one alive - although Bohdi’s been a bit battered - and Cassian puts it out of his mind until -

Until they’re on Onderon and Jyn’s leg is bleeding so damn much and the bloody timer’s already on so they need to flee right fucking now. His eyes flicker to her hastily patched-up wound and then to his back and she understands even before he can get any word out of his mouth, just like she always seem to understand. Flinging herself onto him, she hooks her legs around his waist, one arm laced around his neck, the other twisted back, blaster in her hand.

The clock is ticking and there’s no time to think, no time to analyze anything other than the jungle spreading out before him so Cassian doesn’t realize it until they’re safely tucked into the corner of their ship. With Jyn settled in his lap, her nose buried in his neck as he keeps pressure on her wound and talks to her so she won’t fall asleep, he recalls.

That little intake of air when she first jumped onto his back and her nose collided with his head.

A soft sigh that tickled his skin.

She smelled his hair.

The thought has heat pulling in his abdomen, his own fingers itching to touch, to knead, to learn.

They do.

Rebel base is discovered and they all need to evacuate, to fly for their lives. Rogue One crew is the last one to flee and they barely make it out, adrenaline still pumping in their veins when they arrive at Umbara.

Their feet tap all through their briefing and some words probably leave their mouths but when they’re finally relieved for the night, it’s with a deep uncontrolled sigh from their side.

It’s all teeth, ripped clothes and rough thrusts when they finally find Cassian’s new quarters.

And Jyn’s fingers pulling at his curls.

She kisses him after they both come, the tender way she nips at his lower lip in contrast to the scratches her nails left on his scalp. Her hand settles on the nape of his neck and she plays with slightly wet strands of hair, making him smile against her mouth.

It might not be the last time she pulls on his hair that night.

Or the one after that. And another a week later.

Weeks turn into months and months grow into a year, then two, then three while their touches turn from accidental to deliberate and brushes from shy to firm.

Luke Skywalker kills the Emperor and Rebellion wins and it’s like the galaxy can breathe again.

But it’s not until they’re lying side by side in their temporary tent on Endor that Cassian feels that rush of euphoria run in his blood. Jyn turns to his side and this need he’s always seen in her gaze is settled by the calm green in her eyes. Her hand darts out, the corner of her mouth curling slightly up as she runs her fingers through his hair and by now, there’s no hesitation when he leans into her touch.

“Welcome home,” she whispers, then nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

And he is. He’s home.

With Jyn’s fingers combing through his hair he -

He finally feels at home.


End file.
